Garis Takdir
by Dyaatina
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan tragis merubah garis takdir Hinata dan Naruto, akankah kisah cinta indah mereka bisa berlanjut disaat garis takdir mulai mempermainkan hidup mereka/ newbie/ maap kalau ratednya salah ya, mohon dimaklumi../ RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, gue newbie disini dan mencoba untuk membuat fic, semoga ga mengecewakan ya, dan kalau memang jelek harap dimaklumi.**

**Oh iya cerita ini juga dibantu sama temen gue yang juga newbie disini "Phouthrye Mitarashi15"**

**Bisa dibilang ini cerita colab (bnr g ejaannya..#plaak)**

**Desclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Takdir **** Dyaatina**

**Pairing: Hinata - Naruto**

**Warning: alur kecepetan, typo, EYD ga bisa, jelek, abal dan mungkin juga lebay.**

**.**

**Garis Takdir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasti kalian tahu bahwa didunia ini semua mahluk sudah digariskan untuk hidup berpasangan.

Jangan tanya kenapa, karena sudah garis Tuhan memberikan setiap manusia sebuah rasa yang disebut cinta.

Rasa cinta yang mampu menghancurkan dinding perbedaan. bahkan rasa cinta yang mampu mengalahkan setiap rintangan seberat apapun.

Seperti mereka, Hinata dan Naruto. Sepasang kekasih yang menjalin cinta sejak 2 setengah tahun yang lalu.

Cantik dan tampan, kaya serta rendah hati. selama 2 setengah tahun pula kisah cinta mereka berjalan mulus bak air yang mengalir tanpa hambatan.

Sampai suatu ketika..

"Te-terima kasih untuk jalan-jalannya ya Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata sumringah tak lupa dengan semburat merah yang mampir di wajah cantiknya.

"Sama-sama hime." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Hari ini mereka memang menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota dan bertamasya ke pantai sampai waktu malam tiba.

Ferrari orange metalik dengan kap terbuka yang mereka tumpangi melaju agak kencang dijalanan yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun, aku takut." Hinata berkata sambil sedikit ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Hime, jalanan ini sepi." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata.

Sementara dari arah berlawanan terlihat sebuah truk besar melaju ugal-ugalan karena si supir truk yang sedang mabuk.

"lalalalal..hik..lalala..hik.." racau sang pengemudi truk tidak jelas yang sedang mabuk sambil memainkan klakson.

Sesekali truk oleng ke jalan seberang, untung jalanan sedang sepi.

Naruto yang sedang menyetir tiba-tiba menoleh ke Hinata dan menatap Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau se-sedang menyetir mobil, jangan alihkan pandangan mu." Kata Hinata dengan semburat merah yang seenaknya kembali mampir di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

Muka Hinata semakin memerah karena dia tahu Naruto hendak menciumnya.

Jarak wajah Naruto semakin dekat..

10 cm..

5 cm..

3 cm..

TIIIIINNN…

Sebuah truk yang ternyata dikemudikan si supir mabuk mengambil jalur Naruto, si supir berusaha menghindar begitu juga Naruto. namun semua terlambat, tabrakan tak bisa dihindari..

Malam indah itu pun berubah menjadi malam horror yang menakutkan seiring dengan suara dahsyat yang menggema disertai lengkingan Hinata yang kemudian terlempar keluar mobil dengan wajah menyentuh aspal dan menyeret tubuhnya sekitar 15 meter.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya minna kalau cerita ini pendek, aku pengen tahu dulu ada yang tertarik ga sama cerita ku selanjutnya.**

**Jadi tolong kesediaannya untuk mereview ya..**

**Review..**

**Review..**

**Review..**

**Review.. **

**Review..**

**Revie..hmppt.. #dibekep sandal sama readers..**

**281011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter kedua datang, sebagai newbie semoga g mengecewakan ya..**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Garis Takdir: Dyaatina.**

**Warning sudah dijelaskan dichapter pertama..#plaak, bilang aja males nulis.**

**selamat membaca ya..**

**.**

**.**

**-Garis Takdir_-  
><strong>

3 hari setelah kecelakaan horror itu terjadi.

Hyuuga mansion.

"Kami turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya Hyuuga-san," Minato memegang pundak Hyuuga Hiashi yang nampak memasang wajah datar, kekosongan yang terdapat di gambaran matanya.

"Terima kasih Minato-san." Jawab Hiashi masih dengan raut kekosongan.

Minato, Kushina, Hanabi -adik Hinata- dan Neji -kakak sepupu Hinata- beserta keluarga besar klan Hyuuga dan kerabat semua berdatangan menghadiri pemakaman Hinata.

Yah, dari yang Minato dan Kushina tahu, Hinata meninggal karena mengalami luka dalam yang sangat serius.

Sedangkan Naruto sampai saat ini masih dalam keadaan koma tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit International Konoha.

-GT-

10 hari setelah pemakaman Hinata.

Kushina terlihat sedang duduk disamping ranjang Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Terdapat lingkaran di sekitar matanya dan sedikit sembab -karena menangis-. sudah 3 hari memang ia menemani Naruto tanpa tidur, Minato pun sudah memeperingatkannya untuk beristirahat bahkan menawarkannya untuk bergantian menjaga Naruto tapi ditolak halus olehnya.

10 menit Kushina duduk disamping ranjang Naruto tanpa bicara, hanya tangannya yang ia tautkan pada tangan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto -yang sedang digenggam Kushina- bergerak lemah membuat Kushina langsung bangkit dan berdiri.

"Naru-chan," panggilnya.

Lama kelamaan matanya terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata safirnya.

"Nata.." ucap Naruto lemah, Kushina sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Hi..na..ta.."

"Hinata.."

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naru-chan". Kushina mencium kening sang anak.

Ketika matanya sudah terbuka penuh Naruto melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bu.." ucapnya lemah sambil memandang ibunya yang sedang menangis.

'Ya.."

"Hinata mana bu? apa ia baik-baik saja?" Naruto mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau jangan bangun dulu Naruto, keadaanmu masih belum pulih benar." Kushina mendorong bahu Naruto lembut sehingga Naruto kembali tidur.

"Kemana Hinata bu? apa ia baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi Naruto bersuara.

"I-iya sekarang ia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, ibu panggilkan dokter dulu." Kushina langsung memencet tombol hijau yang berada didekat ranjang Naruto, tak berapa lama seorang dokter dengan dua orang suster datang memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Ia baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami trauma, setelah pulang dari sini istirahat beberapa hari sudah bisa pulih seperti biasa," ujar sang dokter.

"Terima kasih dok,"

.

Keesokan harinya dengan memaksakan diri Naruto kembali kerumahnya ditemani sang ibu, Kushina dan supir keluarga mereka, sedangkan sang ayah sedang bekerja dikantor.

"Kau istirahat dulu Naru-chan," Kushina menuntun Naruto Ke kamarnya -kamar Naruto-.

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!". Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh sang ibu.

Kushina hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang anak.

"Ibu keluar dulu, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa langsung minta pada ibu.".

Naruto mengangguk, Kushina pun berlalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Selepas sang ibu pergi Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang king size nya, ia mengambil sebuah frame foto yang terletak dimeja kecil disamping ranjang nya, ia memandangi foto yang terdapat diframe tersebut.

"Hinata..". lirihnya.

Matanya menerawang mengingat kecelakan waktu itu.

"Te-terima kasih untuk jalan-jalannya ya Naruto-kun?"

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun, aku takut."

"Na-naruto-kun, kau se-sedang menyetir mobil, jangan alihkan pandanganmu."

Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan Hinata tersebut.

.

.

DEG..

Seketika senyumnya hilang saat mengingat kejadian selanjutnya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya bertabrakan dengan truk dan Hinata yang terlempar jauh ke aspal.

"Hhh.." Naruto memegang dadanya dan mencengkramnya kuat, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata safirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan keberadaan dan keadaan Hinata, ia bingung karena semenjak ia siuman Hinata tak pernah sekalipun menjenguknya, kedua orang tuanya pun tak pernah lagi membicarakan Hinata.

Seakan tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Hinata, ia lalu berlari keluar dari kamar untuk menemui sang ibu yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Mana Hinata bu..?" Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan wajah dingin.

Kushina sedikit membelalakan matanya mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Bu!" Naruto membentak sang ibu.

"…"

"Kemana Hinata bu? setiap aku bertanya ayah dan ibu tak pernah mau menjawabnya, kemana dia bu?" tanya Naruto -lagi- dengan nada tinggi.

Kushina terlihat berpikir, setelah menghela nafas ia pun menjawab.

"Ibu bawa kau ke mansion Hyuuga sore nanti setelah ayahmu pulang kerja."

-GT-

Mobil Limousin keluarga Namikaze terparkir di halaman rumah Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Minato, Kushina dan Naruto duduk di sebuah ruang tamu besar rumah tersebut.

Hening.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka suara, sampai akhirnya..

"Dimana Hinata, paman?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gusar.

"…"

"Paman.."

Hiashi berdehem kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, sedangkan Neji dan Hanabi memilih diam.

"Paman.." panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hinata-"

"Sudah meninggal!" perkataan Hiashi terpotong oleh Hanabi.

Semua yang duduk disana tampak kaget dengan ucapan Hanabi yang tiba-tiba.

Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Lelucon apa yang sedang kau buat Hanabi-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Hanabi hanya diam dan memandangi Naruto dingin.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menatap sekelilingnya, ia bingung kenapa semua yang ada disitu tak ada yang membantah ucapan gadis kecil berumur 15 tahun tersebut.

"Kau bercanda kan Ha-"  
>"Buat apa aku membuat lelucon seperti itu!" Hanabi lagi-lagi memotong -kali ini perkataan Naruto-.<p>

"Gara-gara kau kakak ku jadi seperti itu!" Hanabi bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kakak ku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu, hah..!" hanabi menangis dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, Naruto sendiri syok dengan apa yang Hanabi lakukan dan ucapkan.

Sebelum Hanabi berhasil meninju Naruto, Neji yang sedari tadi diam menghampiri Hanabi dan membawanya pergi.

"TURUNKAN AKU KAK, AKU INGIN MENGHAJAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK ITU!" Hanabi berteriak dan meronta-ronta di gendongan Neji.

Neji hanya diam dan membawa Hanabi masuk ke dalam.

"Apa-"

"Itu benar Naruto, Hinata sudah meninggal." Hiashi membuka suara menatap wajah Naruto dengan raut datar.

"Bohong.."

"…"

"Bohong, kau tak mungkin memasang wajah tenang seperti itu saat memberitahu bahwa anak kesayanganmu meninggal, paman!" Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Naru-chan, kau harus menerimanya." Kushina yang duduk disamping Naruto berusaha menenangkannya.

Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas.. ia terdiam, hatinya periih sakit bak tersambar petir, rasa pening langsung menjalar ke kepalanya.

"Hinata.." ia menunduk mencengkram rambutnya erat.

"Hinata.."

Kushina hanya bisa menangis melihat anaknya nampak sangat frustasi mendengar kabar tersebut.

"HINAAAAATTTAAAAA..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf ya semua kalau chapter kedua ini agak jelek dan mengcewakan, maklumin juga soal EYD, typos dan alur yg kecepetan.**

**Terima kasih juga buat ****yang udah bantuin bikin chapter kedua ini, thanks ya bro..^^**

**Akhir kata minta reviewnya ya kawan**.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**05122011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ke 3 dataaang.. hehehe**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya membosankan..**

**Maklum belum begitu bisa memainkan kata-kata**

**Okelah gak mau banyak bicara lagiii..**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Garis Takdir : Dyaatina. **

**Warning masih sama dengan chapter chapter yang sebelumnya,**

**Tapi mungkin lebih hancur.**

**Selamat membacaaa..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Garis Takdir"**

**.**

Setelah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya, kini naruto benar-benar frustasi dan putus asa, ia merasa hampa dan tak berguna di dunia ini tanpa hinata, gadis yang ia puja dan sayang melebihi dirinya sendiri, tak terhitung hari ia membuang waktu mengurung dirinya di kamar seorang diri, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya bangun dari lelapnya keterpurukan.

Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, apa lagi ingatan tentang Hinata yang membuatnya semakin menyesali tindakan -yang bisa dibilang- kecerobohannya.

.

Sore hari.

Naruto duduk di lantai bersandarkan pinggir ranjang king sizenya, ia selalu termenung dengan mata sembab, wajah muram dan tampak menyedihkan.

"Hinata, mengapa kau tak mengajakku saja? mengapa tak kau berikan kesempatan untuk selalu bisa bersamamu?" lirih Naruto sambil memeluk kedua lutut yang terlekuk dan menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua lututnya, menangis, itu yang ia lakukan sekarang di dalam kamarnya yang -sengaja ia buat- sedikit gelap, tak ada lampu yang menyala, hanya cahaya matahari yang bersinggungan dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Sejenak ia mengangkat kepalanya kearah jendela, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menahan pancaran cahaya matahari sore yang menerpa di kedua bola mata safirnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit kerutan di dahinya berkurang, menandakan bahwa matanya sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari sore tersebut.

Pandangan matanya membeku ke arah jendela, bayangan Hinata terpampang jelas disana.

Seketika ia berdiri, mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan bolpoint didalam meja laci yang berada tepat samping ranjangnya, ia pun kembali duduk di tempat semula tapi kini tak lagi memeluk kedua lututnya, secarik kertas ia sandarkan pada paha sebelah kanannya yang terlekuk keatas, ia menuliskan sesuatu kata dari lubuk hatinya..

_Cinta,. mengapa kau biarkan aku sendiri disini tanpamu_

_Disaat aku terbiasa menatap tapakmu yang selalu hadir disetiap langkah kaki ku_

_Menemani setiap malamku yang sunyi_

_Menyejukkan dikala panasnya hati_

_Memayungi dikala rintik hujan turun._

_Sekarang.._

_Mengapa kau biarkan aku bernafas tanpa dirimu.._

_Mengapa kini kau tak pernah ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu_

_Kini hanya ada bayangmu_

_Walau sesungguhnya ku ingin kau disini dengan nyatamu.._

"tapi aku sadar, kau telah tiada, dan AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA HINATA?" teriak naruto sembari melempar bolpoint kesal.

Terdengar lantunan lagu dari kerispatih (darimana ya asalnya hehehe Author juga bingung)

"Takkan pernah habis air mataku  
>Bila ku ingat tentang dirimu<br>Mungkin hanya kau yang tahu  
>Mengapa sampai saat ini ku masih sendiri<p>

Adakah disana kau rindu padaku  
>Meski kita kini ada di dunia berbeda<br>Bila masih mungkin waktu berputar  
>Kan kutunggu dirimu …<p>

Biarlah ku simpan sampai nanti aku kan ada di sana  
>Tenanglah diriku dalam kedamaian<br>Ingatlah cintaku kau tak terlihat lagi  
>Namun cintamu abadi…"<p>

"aku harus pergi dari sini." Batin Naruto yang memang sudah sangat penat dengan keberadaan yang kini ia rasakan.

Malam ini Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, ia segera memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam tas ransel yang tak begitu besar yang baru saja di ambil dari lemarinya, ya hanya pakaian dan sebuah gitar hadiah dari hinatalah yang ingin ia bawa, Naruto memutuskan untuk belajar hidup mandiri tidak membawa uang sepeserpun didompet maupun disaku-saku celananya, setelah merapihkan pakaiannya ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Ah.. kemana sajalah yang penting jauh dari tempat ini." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat ransel dan menaruh dipundaknya disebelah kiri sambil memegang gitar dan mengambil botol air mineral yang berada dimeja laci yang selalu disediakan oleh ibunya setiap hari . Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu apapun untuk ibunya.

Kini hatinya sudah mantap untuk pergi keluar hanya dengan beberapa pakaian, gitar dan sebotol air minum, Naruto pergi keluar lewat jendela kamarnya pada tengah malam ini, karena kalau lewat pintu depan ia khawatir akan ada orang rumah yang melihatnya terutama sang ibu yang pasti akan sangat melarangnya.

Ia pun menuju halaman depan rumah, kali ini sedikit sulit karna pasti ada satpam yang sedang menjaga.

Namun Naruto berhasil keluar dari pintu gerbang yang besar itu tanpa ada yang tahu, karena satpam yang berjaga sedang tertidur pulas dipos dekat gerbang. Ia terus berjalan menjauh dari rumah mewah keluarganya itu, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai pagi hampir tiba, namun kini ia mulai merasa lelah berjalan hanya kehausan yang dapat terbaca dari raut wajahnya, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya yang memang sudah tak kuat lagi, ia beristirahat dan duduk dengan kaki berselonjor dan kedua tangannya memijat mijatkan kakinya, tepat didepan emperan toko ruko yang berjejer panjang tentunya masih tutup karna mataharipun belum datang menjemput hari ini.

"ya Tuhan aku haus sekali." gumamnya kecil sambil mengambil botol air minumnya yang ia masukkan kedalam tas tadi.

"berisik sekali.. ". Ucap Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya karena cahaya matahari kini telah datang dan sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, rupanya ia tertidur..

"eemhh.. ya Tuhan aku tertidur disini." Ucapnya sambil melihat jarum jam yang ada ditangan kanannya,

hari sudah mulai beranjak siang, ia pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya mengambil gitar yang berada disampingnya dan kembali menyusuri jalan yang ia belum pernah lalui sekalipun.

Kali ini ia merasa sangat lapar sekali, karena dari kemarin siang ia memang tak ada makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya.

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumah makan yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Naruto berfikir sejenak sambil mengangkat gitar yang dipegangnya dan dipandangilah gitar itu.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau kan selalu ada bersamaku, apapun yang telah kau berikan padaku selalu bermanfaat untukku, aku mencintaimu..hmm tidak tidak ..aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Batin Naruto dan iapun tersenyum sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju rumah makan itu, dan meminta ijin pada sang pemilik rumah makan tersebut untuk menghibur para pengunjung, ia beruntung karna ia diijinkan.

"Selamat siang tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya..bolehkah saya menghibur kalian semua dengan suara saya yang mungkin pas-pasan.. hehhehe". Sapa Naruto pada semua pengunjung.

"Iya silahkan..". ucap beberapa pengunjung yang menyambut dengan bahagia.

"Terimakasih.." jawab Naruto yang segera mulai memainkan gitar dengan wajah yang akan mendalami sebuah lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.,

"_jreng.. jreng.._

_Aku berjalan.. didalam kesendirian_

_Aku mencoba tak mengingatmu dan mengenangmu.._

_Aku telah hancur_

_Lebih dari berkeping-keping_

_Karena cintaku.. karna rasaku yang tulus padamu_

_Begitu dalamnya aku terjatuh dalam kesalahan rasa ini.._

_Jujur aku tak sanggup_

_Aku tak bisa.._

_Aku tak mampu dan aku tertatih.._

_Semua yang pernah kita lewati.._

_Tak mungkin dapat ku dustai meskipun harus tertatih.." _

(kerispatih-Tertatih)

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pipi Naruto yang sejak tadi asyik dan merasakan lagu buatannya yang ia lantunkan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Suara tepuk tangan pun banyak dilontarkan oleh pengunjung. Naruto bahagia dan segera mengusap air matanya.

Ada beberapa pengunjung yang berbaik hati mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuknya dan ia terima dengan sangat senang hati.

Kali pertama ia mendapatkan uang dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Segini dulu ya minna..**

**Akhirnya bisa juga nulis sendiri tanpa bantuan.**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya, maklum saja ya..**

**RnR**

**Review..**

**Review..**

**Flame juga gak apa2.. hehehe**


End file.
